Sutanu F'thar
"I love Suzu, but she is TMI incarnate." - Ascentia Crane Sutanu F'thar is a Val'kyr warrior, medic, demon master and inventor. She is the fourth of Lord Ryder's apprentices and is currently the leader of the Capital Angels. Biography Sutanu was discovered in the remains of a fel-destroyed planet during the late period Val'kyr Dominance. She studied as an acolyte for thirty years before being taken as an apprentice by Lord Ryder. During her tutelage, Sutanu discovered Jaina Ryder and (not knowing who she was) proposed the idea of experimenting on her body with fel magic to Lord Ryder. Of course, Ryder refused this, but Sutanu argued and in the ensuing argument called him a coward. Ryder slashed her face with Armageddon, cutting out her eyes and rendering her completely blind. Reduced to wearing a blindfold to cover her mutilated face, Sutanu spent years struggling to adjust to her newfound blindness. She carries a debilitating fear of Armageddon to this day. Sutanu eventually managed to compensate for her blindness by absorbing fel magic into her body, giving her an innate ability to sense the things around her. Sutanu has described this ability as "an entire silhouette reverberating." Because no other Val'kyr approached Fel Magic, Sutanu is a self-taught Val'kyr and no longer considered one of Ryder's apprentices. With this newfound skill, Sutanu proved to be an extremely proficient medic and engineer and would often be the first to perform triage surgery and create/apply prosthetic bones. She even developed a way to create fully functional prosthetic limbs without the need for electrical signals or robotics, which was a massive leap forward for Val'kyr longevity. Sutanu's ingenuity and technological brilliance was what ultimately got her promoted to Master. After Jehovah's attack on the Capital which resulted in the deaths of Megan Ryder and Tolrah Thire, Sutanu was promoted to Grand Lord of the Capital Angels. Personality Sutanu was an energetic, performative, and playful woman who was generally liked by those around her. However, Sutanu's aggressive and open sexuality made her a contentious person at times, often because Sutanu was particularly verbose about her exploits which many others found irritating. Sutanu's personality proved to be a double-edged sword at times. While entertaining and enjoyable, she had a frequent tendency to test people's patience. It was only Lord Ryder and Elethyn Crane who did not tire of her. Sutanu was possessed of an extreme drive to experiment and innovate. She routinely developed new powers, and quickly overcame the blindness inflicted on her by Lord Ryder through magical experimentation. She also overhauled the entire medical system of the Capital and perfected the art of augmenting an injured body with metal repairs and replacements. It was ultimately Sutanu, due to her expertise and brilliance, who was given the task of rebuilding Lord Ryder when she was crippled by Balefire during the Siege of Canterlot. Unique Abilities Being blind, Sutanu was trained to listen to the environment around her, while amplifying her perception with fel magic to magically sense things around her. While giving her the advantage of 360 degrees of perception that even penetrates walls, Sutanu is still incapable of many things that require the ability to perceive visible light. Sutanu is colorblind, illiterate, and unable to fully perceive anything that does not have a definitive texture to it. Additionally, Sutanu cannot detect the presence of other demons or void creatures unless they make themselves known through hearing, smell or touch. Suntanu's magic of choice was fel magic, and explored it in far greater detail than previous practitioners (Lord Ryder and Ascentia Sparkle) ever had. She frequently employed fel-fire as a basic attack where it had previously been considered a last resort, and she had mastered siphoning an enemy's life to fuel it. She was also capable of coating her flesh in a tough, chitinous layer of armor comprised entirely of fel and covered in barbs and spines. Because of this, Sutanu abandoned traditional plate armor until later in her life where she armored her arms and shins. Sutanu's body stored fel-magic and was slowly morphed to accommodate higher quantities of it. Sutanu's many scars and scratches would often glow a bright green and slowly fade when her reserves were low. Eventually, fel was necessary for Sutanu's metabolism as her stomach crystallized and she couldn't consume food anymore. As a result, burning all her energy could be fatal if she couldn't reliably absorb more. The continued destruction of her physiology to accommodate fel magic had it's benefits. Sutanu could survive underwater and in the vacuum of space indefinitely as long as her stored energy was high, and she could easily walk into poison gas without suffering any ill effects. Relationships Athral Phyaun As both of them were to some extent disabled for a long time, Phyaun and Sutanu had a certain degree of closeness to eachother. The two were good friends for many years, and after Tolrah's death Sutanu was the one who comforted Phyaun to the most success. During her mourning the two became a lot closer and when Phyaun had decided she needed to move on she pursued a romantic relationship with Sutanu. The two married almost instantly. Elethyn Crane Sutanu was close friends with Elethyn, and also had a casual sexual relationship with her. Elethyn found Sutanu's fel magic fascinating and dabbled in it herself at Sutanu's encouraging. For a while, it looked like Sutanu and Elethyn had begun a romantic relationship, but Elethyn later pursued one with Ascentia instead. Lunk Lunk has been Sutanu's best friend since she was very little and (once again) had a casual sexual relationship with him. Trivia *Sutanu's overall combat aesthetic is reminiscent of the Vengeance Demon Hunter, a World of Warcraft class that is built around self-healing, explosive fel magic, and tough demon-skin. *Sutanu is the only character to have her ethnicity confirmed in-universe, as she was able to find records of her mortal that survived Ryder's destruction of earth, revealing that Sutanu is Palestinian. *Sutanu is the only apprentice to actually be dropped as a student by Lord Ryder, as well as the only apprentice whom Ryder has directly assaulted. *During the writing of Steven Universe is Garbage and Here's Why, Lily's research opened her eyes to the fact that Sutanu had many of the same problems as Sugilite. This resulted in Sutanu's entire design being overhauled. Notable changes include: **Sutanu became a scientific prodigy, being prone to experiments and invention. **Sutanu's blindness was caused by her ambitious desire to experiment, as she insisted on experimenting on the corpse of Jaina Ryder, and when denied this argued with Lord Ryder to the point of remarking "It's just some lifeless stiff" at which point Ryder slashed her eyes out with Armageddon. **Sutanu became a medical expert and the Val'kyr's greatest surgeon. **Sutanu was a magical prodigy, being predominately self-taught and devising the techniques of compensating for her blindness herself. **Sutanu's comedy and mood-lifter status was downplayed in favor of being closer to a voice of wisdom for the other characters, as she had a unique perspective on things caused by not being taught by Lord Ryder for most of her career. *Sutanu was long presumed to be the leader of the Demon Horde when they were inducted into the Val'kyr as an official member state, and while she did put forth a desire to lead the Demons, she lost the combat trial to Mistress Nagmara (a sore spot for her, as Sutanu has a long-standing hatred of the Succubi). She was later named the leader of the Capital Angels by Valithria. Category:Feminine